


(Fanart) Vulcan Prince with Cat 01

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Tattoos, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Spock in an Alternate Universe setting with a Cat





	(Fanart) Vulcan Prince with Cat 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> During the month of October, I did a series of portraits of Spock in various fantastic costumes, in dramatic settings, posing with felines. This is probably my favorite.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
